


Death defiance

by Ferroxus



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Action, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferroxus/pseuds/Ferroxus
Summary: "Having somehow reached the Temple of Styx, the Underworld gateway, the danger-seeking Prince discovers that in order to reach the surface, he is to defeat Death himself"
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	Death defiance

**Author's Note:**

> I translated my own fic into English and actually had an unexpected amount of fun doing it! I like the idea of Thanatos being one of the bosses, fighting him would be so heartbreaking at least for me ;_;

The transparent haze that replaces solid doors in the Temple of Styx, lets Zagreus in with a quiet rustle. The smooth dark-blue tiled floor gleams faintly in the light of Ixion – the real sun isn’t breaking through from the outside. It’s almost dead quiet here except for the soft murmur of Styx waters.

Zagreus enters the hall. The subtle draught of cold air seeps through the gates, tickling his fiery ankles. After the suffocating heat of Asphodel, followed by the coolness of Elysium, he desperately longs for a good bathing but the rivers of the Underworld are not designed for such primitive use of their waters. He flips his damp hair off his forehead and proceeds forward but suddenly freezes.

This time a completely different silhouette blocks the way.

Thanatos stands sideways to him, with arms crossed over his chest, and silently gazes at the waterfall. He is completely still like a statue; only his cloak trembles gently, disturbed by the draught.

Zagreus comes closer, sheathing his sword. “Than?”

Thanatos turns towards him, slightly lowering his hood, and frowns, “Zagreus. You are finally here.”

He sounds oddly tired, as if reluctant to face something unpleasant but inevitable.

“What are you doing here?”

“Cerberus is performing his duties elsewhere. Lord Hades believes that I won’t be significantly off my schedule if I put aside my responsibilities and attempt to slow you down for a while. And although my own opinion upon this subject is somewhat different, I cannot disobey.”

Zagreus stares at him stunned. After a few moments his perplexity passes and gets replaced by indignation.

“But… Oh, _come on_ , is Father really going to get back at me now? Who is he going to send next? Achilles? Nyx?”

Thanatos ascends into the air and disables his invulnerability shield with a flick of the wrist.

“If our little contests have done you any good, this one should be a mere trifle. I doubt that any of us will enjoy it, so let’s get this over with as quickly as possible, Zag.”

Zagreus blinks slowly and squeezes his fingers on the hilt of his sword.

“As you wish, Than.”

Thanatos nods and reaches out in his direction with his scythe.

This place isn’t even closely suitable for combat – too damp, slippery and too little space to maneuver. The spectral scythe pierces Zagreus’ skull with such pain that blood flows out from his nose; however, he believes that this blow has been intentionally weakened in order not to instantly kill him on the spot.

Massive shades emerge from the ground with an ominous hiss, cutting him off of Thanatos. Clumsily wiping the blood from his face, Zagreus once again recalls Achilles’ training and rushes through numerous shades with such ease and skill as if the sword was an extention of his own hand. Any other weapon is unable to do these shades any harm but the touch of the Stygian blade literally melts and evaporates their skin.

When Zagreus finishes off the last enemy, Thanatos teleports aside and, hovering above the water, raises his scythe high above his head. Zagreus recognizes his intention instantly and quickly dashes away but still manages to feel the sticky cold of the purple circle of darkness opened on the floor where he was standing a second ago. One more second later, the trap closes but in vain – the victim slipped away at the last moment.

Thanatos teleports almost to the very gates of the temple. He doesn’t utter a word or a single taunt as he usually does during their contests.

Even more shades emerge from the ground. There are so many of them that Zagreus is forced to retreat a few steps back to the exit to Elysium. The spectral purple scythe flickers above his head again; being unable to counter it, he enters the defensive stance hoping to block at least some blows. The pain denies his vision for the next few moments but he succeeds, almost blindly deflecting several inferno-bombs thrown at him.

New purple circle forms beneath his feet. Zagreus breathes heavily; his stamina is significantly higher than any mortal’s but not infinite. He manages to escape the area of effect again but fails to deflect an inferno-bomb that explodes a few inches away his left elbow, burning it almost to the flesh.

Zagreus struggles for breath. Sweat mercilessly stings his fresh wounds.

He falls on one knee, plunging his sword into the floor and leaning on its hilt with his uninjured hand. The smell of burned flesh corrodes his nostrils, the blood boils and burns from inside as if there is lava flowing in his veins instead of it. An electric discharge is generated in his fingertips and spreads throughout his body, ready to break out.

_“Lord Zeus!”_

The summoned rain of lightning illuminates the hall with a dazzling light and Zagreus acquires the second breath. He jumps to his feet and charges forward, shrouded in a radiant electric cloud.

Olympians are apt to despise and avoid the incarnation of death, and this feeling is mutual. But now, the light from Olympus that is so alien to this place and so unbearably bright as the chariot of Helios himself, blinds Thanatos for some brief moments. They are enough for Zagreus to leap into the air and finally stab Thanatos through his chest upon landing.

It suddenly becomes quiet again. Thanatos descends, unable to keep himself airborne anymore.

Zagreus catches him, preventing him from falling. He gently lays him on the floor and kneels next to him, holding his head.

“You’ve become stronger, indeed.”

“Mostly thanks to you, Than.”

Thanatos touches the wound with his fingertips and winces. He doesn’t bleed but the edges of the wound slowly begin to turn dark. Zagreus holds his hand and grasps in his own.

Their fingers intertwine.

“Promise that you’ll meet me on the surface.”

Thanatos blinks. It gets harder for him to open his eyes again.

“You’re… talking to Death, Zag. Given the war in the mortal world, we’ll be running into each other far more often than you’d like.”

Zagreus grins. “I don’t mind at all.”

Thanatos gazes at him steadily, as if questioning the sincerity of his words. He doesn’t care that not only the edges of his wound but his hands and feet are now dissipating in the air as well.

“So… see you on the surface, then?” he whispers. Zagreus sees the reflection of trembling candlelight in his eyes.

“See you on the surface,” he promises in reply.

It must be really cold in the mortal world, as Thanatos’ lips are chapped. Zagreus feels that immediately and hesitates, unwilling to cause pain. But Thanatos doesn’t pull away from him and smiles faintly.

The kiss tastes like dried blood on Zagreus’ lips but neither of them cares.

Zagreus doesn’t open his eyes but yet feels as his vanquished adversary slips out of his embrace and dissolves into a cloud of dark purple butterflies. Their tiny wings are fluttering so rapidly that they seem blurred.

The butterflies envelop Zagreus and silently disappear in the air.

Stygius falls on the floor with a loud clang, bringing Zagreus back to his senses. He picks up the sword and stands up, as determined as ever.

He opens the heavy white gate and sinks his feet in snow. The cold air caresses his wounds.

Now he is definitely ready for anything.


End file.
